Fear of Love
by chack4ever
Summary: Jack gets pregnant, but is afraid of Chase's reaction and runs away. Chase is upset by this. WARNING.There is rape in this. Bean rape O.O Dont read the yaoi rape if you dont like it.


1HEEEEYYYY disclaimas and stuff T_T

I don't own xiaolin showdown, I wish I did, blah.

This also contains rape between a man and a bean. Yes I said it. A bean. All you Xiaolin Showdown watchers will know who im talkin about. XD anyway, If u dun like yaoi or rape, don't read it. Simple. Sorry for the bit of disappointment being in the fact that Jack and Chase don't actually do anything. I know. I was sad. But u know what? It is 1:07 am, and I wanna post before I go to bed. It took me all night to write this. I'm going to go to bed. Enjoy the story. Dedicated to baby Adalia^_^.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked up to the tall, run down looking building where Hannibal Roy Bean resided. Hannibal was one of the most evil beings of all beings. He turned Chase Young evil. Ever since he was released from the Ying Yang world, he lived far off from everyone else, but still fights for Shen Gong Wu. Jack had gone to see him to ask for a favour, but the young boy was scared out of his mind. He was always terribly afraid of the tiny bean. The goth reached up a pale shaky hand and knocked on the door. It echoed around the hollow building and through the forest near it. Within seconds, it slid open, and a rather large bean stood facing Jack.

"Why, look who's come to visit. The young boy who let me out."

Jack swallowed hard, trying to find the worlds. He practised this a few times in front of a mirror. Although he had a feeling it wasn't going to come out in the way it did during practise.

"Umm....H..hi Hannibal, sir. It's me, Jack Spicer, your evil fan."

"I am aware of who you are, I want to know why your here."

Jack's palms became sweaty, they always did when he was scared. Which was 80 percent of the time.

"Well...I just...wanted to ask a....a favour."

A smirk crossed the evil beans face. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind.

"Well, why don't you just come in, we can sit down and talk."

Jack knew this wasn't going in a good direction. He did not at all trust Hannibal. But he wanted this so badly. For him and Chase. But his lover wouldn't even consider going to Hannibal to ask for such a thing. So Jack decided to do it himself.

Jack took off his cloak and hung it up where Hannibal told him. They walked until they reached a not so comfy looking couch. Jack sat on one end, and Hannibal sat right close beside him, making the young boy feel very uncomfortable.

"So what is this favour you ask of?"

Jack felt a tentacle wrap around his shoulders. His stomach churned in fear.

"Well....S..sir, I....wanted to ask you if you could......could ....make....a boy pregnant....."

Hannibal looked at the boy, like he was crazy.

"Pregnant? Why on earth would someone want to do that?"

Jack shuffled uneasily. "Well, I just...I just have this cousin, and he wants to have a baby with his boyfriend. They're gay. So he asked me if I could help him. So I came to you."

Hannibal saw through the boys lie. But he didn't care. He just wanted to have some fun.

"Well.... I do have a potion. It can transform sperm cells into egg cells inside a boy." He explained as he got up and grabbed a small vial with green liquid inside. "When the DNA is put into the potion and drank, it will create a temporary uterus in the man, and the baby would be surgically removed in 9 months."

Jack's eyes shone as he stared at the vial. He couldn't believe it was in front of him. His chance to have a family. His hand reached up for it, shaking like mad. But Hannibal pulled it back.

"You think I would have just given this to you, naive boy?"

Jack pulled his hand back quickly.

"First, I want something from you." He whispered and transformed into a tall looking male, his medium length silver hair, pointed teeth, and red eyes. Jack pulled his legs up and went into the fettle position.

"W...What do you want????"

The man pulled down Jack's legs out and jumped on his lap, an evil smirk on his face. Jack knew what was happening and began to bawl.

"PLEASE, NO! GET OFF!!" The red haired boy struggled but was pinned down by two powerful arms. Hannibal laughed.

"Do you want to potion or not little boy??"

Jack sobbed. He wanted that potion. He wanted it more than anything. But to betray his own lover to get it? He didn't know if he could.

Hannibal ripped off the boys pants and red shirt. Jack screamed in fear. Hannibal felt himself growing hard from the pathetic boys screams and weak struggling. He reached one hand down to the jeans he was wearing and rubbed a bit. Jack screamed louder.

"NONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!"

The man punched Jack in the face. "Shut up."

He flipper the boy over on the couch and grabbed his hands, pulling them behind the boys back. A spring sticking out of the couch jabbed hard into jacks chest. He screamed and cried, trying desperately to get out from under the man. Hannibal pulled down his own pants and shoved himself inside the boy, every last inch. Jack felt his insides tear and stretch. He screamed his loudest scream, more shrill than any girl. Hannibal was sick of his loud screams by this point and reached one hand down, and grabbed one of Jack's testicles. Then he squeezed it hard, crushing it in his hand. Jack couldn't scream anymore. He couldn't yell. His voice was gone. Tears dripped down his cheeks, as he felt darkness around him. He could hear Hannibal's laugh, distant. He was passing out. "Shit." He said. His last memory was the searing pain in his ass, as Hannibal finished. Then the boy was gone.

Jack was in pain. A lot of pain. He could barley remember anything except for the pain. He also felt cold. Very cold. Except for his right hand. It was surprisingly warm. He attempted to open his eyes, and found the room pleasantly dark. He recognized the ceiling. He was in the bedroom that he shared with his lover, Chase Young. He looked down and saw a dark hand holding onto his pale one. Jack followed the hand up a muscular bare arm, all the way to a beautiful man. Chase. He was asleep in the chair beside Jack, holding the young boys hand. He hand dark black pants on, and no shirt. Jack's favourite outfit on him. (Besides nothing) Jack saw that he was naked, with white bandages wrapped around his chest and the rest of his body, down past his legs. He had no feeling below his waist, and his chest burned. He squeezed the hand holding his, to wake the overlord up. Chase's head shot up, and he blinked twice before noticing Jack staring at him.

"Spicer! Love!" The man exclaimed. Jack smiled. Love. After so long, it still didn't feel right.

"Hi Chasey."

Chase fought back the urge to grab the boy and cry. He stroked Jack's soft red hair, which was now tangled and felt like straw.

"What the fuck happened to you???"

Jack remembered everything that happened to him. Every last damn thing. Tears began to build up in his eyes.

"I...It was just, an accident."

Chase looked very serious, and could tell every time Jack lied to him.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU JACK!" He yelled and slammed his fist on the end table beside him. This startled Jack, and the poor boy began to cry. Chase controlled himself, and held the boy in his arms.

"Shhhh, love, Im sorry for yelling. I am just worried. I want to know who hurt you."

Jack didn't know what to say. If he told Chase who actually did it, he would go to Hannibal to kill him, and either would get hurt, or get told what Jack went there for, and he would never get a chance to grab some of Chase's DNA. So he decided to make something up.

"It was....Raimundo."

Chase's grip tighten in the boys hair. He stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Chase, where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill Raimundo."

"Please no Chasey love! Stay here with me for a while. I don't want you to leave me. I'm really sore and upset and I just want to go to sleep with you."

Chase stopped in the doorway, and turned his head back. The boy looked cute. Really cute. Chase couldn't control himself, and walked back over to the young boy and cuddled up to him. Chase fell asleep first. Jack made sure of this. When he was positive the man was asleep, he slowly reached to his cloak. When he finally got it, he pulled it to him and rummaged through the deep pockets. He hoped maybe, just maybe, the vial was in there. When his hand touched something cold and cylindrical, he quickly pulled it out. Sure enough, there lay a vial with green liquid inside, just like the one Hannibal showed him. He smiled. It was going to happen. His dream family. He threw his cloak on the ground. He slowly reached up and plucked a hair from Chase's head, making sure to get right to the root, so he had DNA. Then he put it in the vial. It dissolved, and turned a deep purple. Then he closed his eyes and chugged down the entire liquid. It tasted horrible. Like any kind of food that Chase ever tried to make put together, and covered in gasoline and urine. He held back the urge to gag and cough. He didn't want to wake Chase. So once he had gotten it all down, he put the vial back in his cloak, and grabbed a glass of water that was set beside his bed. Probably from Chase. He drank the glass very fast, but the taste wasn't out of his mouth completely. He didn't care. He was tiered, and wanted to go to bed. So he layed his head down on Chase and fell asleep.

The next morning, Jack woke up feeling quite refreshed. His pain was still there, but slowly ebbing away. His love, Chase, was gone. A note left beside him.

_Dear Jack-love_

_Your Shen Gong Wu tracker went off, so I went to go find it and kill Raimundo and all the monks when they go to get it. Stay in your bed, and I will be back soon. I love you_

—_Chase_

Jack jumped out of his bed, and fell to the ground. Pain shot up from between his legs. He forgot his one testicle was crushed. One of Chase's jungle cats walked up to the boy and nudged him. They cats had gotten use to Jack, and knew he was Chase's love.

"You need to take me to Chase." Jack said. The cat was hesitant, but then reluctantly put the young boy on his back and ran out.

Jack arrived in the middle of a desert. There was a group of people standing on the sand, staring at an object in between them. One person was Chase, with 6 cats beside him. The other group was the four monks, and their dragon, Dojo. Jack could barley hear what they were saying. He saw Chase run at the brown haired boy, and grab his neck, lifting him a few inches off the ground. The other monks tried to defend their leader, but they were attacked by Chase's cats. Within minutes, the monks lay on the ground, barley alive. Chase dropped Raimundo, who stopped struggling by this point. Then Chase grabbed his sword and stabbed it through his back, to guarantee his death. Jack felt guilt pinprick at his heart. The monks never did anything. It was his lie that killed them. Jack looked away, and ordered the cat to take him home before Chase found out he was out of his bed.

A month and a half passed, and Jack was extremely bored. He wasn't able to go out for the first while, because of his injuries, but now, every time there was a Shen Gong Wu active, no monks showed up to retrieve it. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay all lived, but were seriously injured. When Jack started feeling a lot better, he would go out everyday to see the monks. He felt bad for what happened, but he never told them why Chase did it. One morning, when Jack was about to leave to go visit the monks, he ran to the washroom and threw up. Chase heard this and walked into the washroom.

"Jack?"

Spicer sat up and look at his lover.

"I'm ok Chase, just feeling a bit sick. I will be ok."

Two weeks passed and this continued. Chase began to become worried about the boy, and then eventually didn't let him out of the house.

"But Chase, I'm ok! I promise."

"Jack-love, you have thrown up for two weeks and haven't improved. Your energy is down, and you've been emotional. More than normal."

Jack looked down at his stomach. It hurt badly from his insides changing, but he knew what it was all for. He looked up at Chase though. His love. He wouldn't be very happy when he finds out what Jack did. But if Jack tried to keep up the charade, he knew he would either be found out, or Chase would worry too much about him and Jack hated it when Chase worried. He decided there was only one thing to do.

Omi sat in his bedroom meditating. He was extremely upset and scarred from the unruly death of his friend, and his leader. His wounds were bad, but had healed up quite good the last two months. He also enjoyed the regular visits from Jack Spicer. It made him feel better. Although he had lost a friend, he felt as though he had gained another. Jack still said he was evil, but Omi was convinced otherwise. He knew Jack was good, and the reason he came around was because he felt feelings towards all the monks. Omi sensed footsteps approaching his room, and opened one eye. Jack Spicer stood in the doorway, looking sad and depressed. The yellow monk stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Hello Jack Spicer. It is a good thing to see you again."

Jack tried not to cry. He tried so much. But he couldn't help it. Tears dripped down his cheek. Omi noticed this.

"Jack, you are crying. Did I offend you with my greeting?"

Jack shook his head. "No, Omi, it wasn't you. I'm just a bit upset. I was wondering if I could come live with you guys for a while."

A big smile grew across the young monks face. "You have decided to join the side of good?"

Jack sat down on the floor. "Well, sort of, I just can't live with Chase right now, and I have no where else to go."

Omi walked over and hugged Jack. "I will go ask Master Fung."

Master Fung shook his head. "I am sorry, but I do not want to risk another brutal attack from Chase Young."

"But Master Fung...." Omi began.

"I said no young monk. No more questions." Ever since Raimundo's death, Master Fung had been more strict. Omi hung his head.

"Yes Master Fung."

Jack left. He wandered around the forest. He had no where to go. He stopped by a tree and cried. He was shaking. He missed Chase. He missed his warm home and his warm bed with his lover. He missed it all. He wanted to go back, but he knew he couldn't. Not for a while. It was beginning to get dark, and Jack was hungry, tiered and cold. He cried for 10 minutes, before he heard footsteps. He saw a small monk looking at him.

"Omi?"

"Hello friend. I did not want one of my friends to suffer, so I will help you, without Master Fung noticing."

Jack looked right at the little monk. "Why would you do this?"

Omi smiled a great big smile. "You are my friend. I take care of my friends. When I cannot help my friends, it hurts me. And I do not want to be hurt anymore."

Jack began to cry again. Omi was so nice. Incredibly nice. Even to someone like him. Jack didn't deserve this. He technically killed Raimundo and caused this monk so much suffering. But he knew he had no choice but to accept the help, or him, and the baby could die. Omi wrapped a blanket that he brought around Jack, making the goth boy feel warmer and comfier. Then Omi left some bread with butter and a bottle of water labelled "Kimiko" on the ground, and left. Jack ate the bread and took a big sip of the water, before cuddling up in the blanket and falling asleep quickly.

Chase was enraged. He ran around his house, smashing everything he could find. He screamed orders at his jungle cats at the top of his lungs.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS MY JACK!!!! I WANT HIM FOUND!!!!! ALL OF YOU, OUT NOW! FIND HIM. AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK UNLESS HE IS BACK HERE ALIVE AND WELL!!!!"

Chase stormed out of his domain and ran as fast as he could go to the Xiaolin temple. When he arrived, he burst in. Master Fung dropped the tea he was holding and stood up to run, only to be caught by Chase. The dark prince picked him up by his vest.

"Where is Jack Spicer!!!!!" He demanded.

Master Fung answered him, for fear of his students being hurt again. "We saw him, he came by asking to live here for a while. We said no. No one knows where he went after that."

Chase knew the man wasn't lying, and threw him against the wall. The three students ran to the aid of their master. Chase Young left without any further words.

Jack was under his tree, watching a squirrel. It would run up to a leave, pick it up, drop it, and then stare at nothing with its tail twitching. Jack wanted to give it a nut, but he had none. The squirrel ran when Omi approached.

"Hello, Jack." The boy had a couple apples in his hand. Jack smiled.

"Hi Omi."

"Chase Young is looking for you. He came to the temple."

Jack's eyes widened. "The temple?? Is anyone hurt?"

"Master Fung is a little hurt, but he says he is ok."

Jack knew Chase would go looking for him. Hopefully he wouldn't be found.

"Here are some apples. I thought you would like them."

Jack smiled. "Thank you so much.....friend."

This word put a big dumb smile on the small monks face. He skipped off, stopping once in a while to smell a flower.

Chase sat at the drop off from his domain. He looked down at the fog and spiked below him. His head hung low. The overlord looked up, tears, for maybe the first time in his evil life, streamed down out of his eyes.

"Where are you, Jack." He whispered to the sky. "And why did you leave me?"

"It has been 6 months since I last seen my Chase." Jack sobbed to himself. "I avoided the cats looking for me, but I wonder if Chase forgot about me. I wonder if he gave up." Omi came, like he always did. But this time, he was not alone. Master Fung was with him. Jack got up to run, but Omi yelled to him.

"Wait friend!! Stop. We want to talk to you."

Jack stood there. His stomach popped out of his shirt. It had grown a lot since he first left.

Master Fung stared at the young boy. He walked over and examined the boy.

"So you have been living here?"

Jack nodded.

"Why did you run away from Chase?"

Jack looked down. He was afraid to say it.

"Jack, you are pregnant, aren't you?"

No response. Omi sat in the background. He was told not to listen.

"That's why you ran away. But you need to go back. You need Chase's help. He is worried about you Jack."

"I'm scared."

Master Fung placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "I know, but Chase will not be mad. He will just be happy to see you. Come to the temple. We shall get you some bigger clothes, and bring you to Chase."

The dark overlord was still in his bedroom, staring at the picture of him and his lover. Jack had jumped on top of Chase's back by surprise, and got one of his jack bots to take a picture. The man had kept the picture. He loved it. It reminded him how playful and cute his love was. But Chase had not come out of his room in 6 months. Jack was gone. He searched everywhere, but had no luck. He was depressed to do anything. He hadn't worked out, or slept or eaten in hell knows when. He had cried every night for hours. Chase sat up in his bed.

'Jack, why did you cause me so much pain. I loved you, and you hurt me. Why?'

Chase cried. A knock on his bedroom door echoed around his room, and swirled in his mind.

"WHO IS IT!" he shouted. When the door opened, he couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe who was standing there.

"J....Jack love????????"

Jack smiled. Chase was still as beautiful as ever, even with tears.

"Hello my love."

Chase ran up to him, and grabbed him, holding the young boy close to his chest.

"YOUR A LIVE!!!!!!"

Jack pulled Chase into a kiss. The two made out for as long as possible, until both men were gasping for air.

"Jack!!! What...what happened to you! And your stomach!"

The two sat down, and Jack explained everything. Chase put two fingers two his forehead, absorbing all the details. Then he looked up.

"You ran away because you were afraid of me?"

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry."

Chase lowered his head. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, Jack. But anyway, your pregnant???"

"Jack smiled. Yes. It should be about 8 months. Two months at the beginning, and then I left for 6 months."

"It's going to be COMING soon? Then we better hurry up and get some supplies!!"

Jack raised one eyebrow. Before we do that, I've been pregnant and away from you for 6 months. I'm fucking horny."

So the two went back into their bedroom, and screwed like crazy, before sleeping for 14 hours, and then leaving to buy everything they would need. Help and support came from the monks too, although the two stayed their separate sides of good and evil. And withing a month, Jack was put to sleep. When he woke up, Chase was standing beside him, holding a wrapped up baby.

"Congratulation, love. We have a girl."

Jack smiled and took the baby in his arms. She was the prettiest baby he had ever seen. She reached one hand up and touched Jack's face. He laughed. Chase did too.

"What's her name, love?"

Jack smiled. "I think she looks like an Adalia to me."

Chase looked at her. "That would be an amazing name."

The two lived with their small daughter, happy, and a family

THE ENDNESS!!!! bwah hahahah comment^_^


End file.
